Stand
by SunrunnersFirebird
Summary: She gets mad she gets strong, wipes her hands shakes it off then she stands...Please Read and Review. I just changed it so now its better! please R&R!


**Disclaimer - i dont own them, I'm merely playing with them... Ill put them back on their shelves when I'm done though...**

**Authors Note - I wrote this for my own story... then an L.A project... then I put it here... therefore... I mention no names, take from it what you will BUT PLEASE REVIEW! everything and anything is welcome!**

* * *

** Stand**

_**You feel like a candle in a hurricane,**_

_**Just like a picture with a broken frame,**_

_**Alone and helpless**_

_**Like you've lost your fight**_

She was in a panic

'Oh god please! Wake up! Don't leave me here! Please wake up!' Sh stroked back his dark hair from his eyes and leaned down, she kissed him on the forehead, not even a slight stir. She choked on her tears as she framed his face in her hands. His skin was cool and clammy beneath her touch; she could almost feel him fading under her fingers…

_**But you'll be all right**_

The gun clicked behind her head and she shot straight up, the back of her head contacted the cold metal of the gun muzzle. She pivoted slowly on the spot to stare down the gun barrel…

_**Yeah you'll be all right!**_

Something awoke inside her, a sort of fire that lit behind her eyes, she slowly rose off the ground to look into the eyes of the man who had shot the love of her life…

_**Cuz when push comes to shove**_

_**You taste what you're made of**_

With a sudden explosion of firey strength, she swung her arm up and back down sending the gun out of his hand and skidding across the cold cement floor…

_**You might bend till you break cuz it's all you can take**_

_**On your knees you look up**_

_**Decide you've had enough**_

_**You get mad**_

_**You get strong**_

_**Wipe your hands shake it off**_

_**Then you stand!**_

Her whole body hot with a toxic cocktail of fear, rage, and anguish, she swung at him and hit him square in the nose. Blinded by hot tears that boiled from her eyes, she hit him again and again, any part of him she could reach…

_**Lifes like a novel**_

_**With the end ripped out**_

_**The edge of a canyon**_

_**With only one way down**_

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her around so that she was pinned against him. She stomped down on his foot at the same time as she elbowed him in the stomach with as much force as her small form could possibly muster…

_**Take what you're given**_

_**Before it's gone**_

_**And start holdin' on**_

She slipped away but he caught her again by the wrist and punched her hard in the ribs knocking her flat on her back…

_**Keep holdin' on!**_

She felt her back hit the cold floor, but had not but a second to think about it as within moment he was on her clutching his hands around her throat and pressing down hard. She gasped for air and looked desperately around for some sort of weapon… all she saw was the gun and it was way to far to reach…

_**Cuz when push comes to shove**_

_**You taste what you're made of**_

_**You might bend till you break**_

_**Cuz it's all you can take**_

With a sudden growl through gritted teeth, she whipped her arm up and cupped him over the ear, there was a slight pop and blood began to run from his ear. He howled in immense agony and fell off her, she quickly wrenched herself away from him and began to army crawl towards the gun. Suddenly she felt pressure on her ankle, she flipped over and saw him clinging to her ankle looking more menacing than ever with blood pouring from his ear. She began to kick erratically finally landing the heel of her boot on his forehead…

_**On your knees you look up**_

_**Decide you've had enough**_

_**You get mad**_

_**You get strong**_

_**Wipe your hands shake it off**_

_**Then you stand!**_

She moved the last few feet and threw her arm out towards the gun, she wrapped her fingers around the grip and flipped onto her back, she aimed the gun at his bloody face…

**E_very time you get up and get back in the race_**

_**One more small piece of you starts to fall into place yeah!**_

'Stand up' she ordered through her teeth as she rose to her feet keeping the gun aimed at him. He slowly stood up with his eyes locked on hers…

_**Cuz when push comes to shove**_

_**You taste what you're made of**_

_**You might bend till you break**_

_**Cuz it's all you can take**_

_**On your knees you look up**_

_**Decide you've had enough**_

She stared him in the eye, then, with a fresh flow of hot tears, she pulled the trigger, the gun banged so suddenly that both her and him screamed, but she pulled the trigger again, and again… she watched him fall, heard his gasps of shock, and felt the adrenaline pumping through her veins, a strange feeling of relief washed over her as she watched him die. After a moment she dropped the gun at his feet and went back to her man as he breathed shallowly…

_**You get mad**_

She ran her hand across his jawbone

'Come on' she said 'you have to get up! I'm not going to leave you here!' she begged She took him in her arms and heaved him up off the floor, she felt his arm tighten around her as he tried to help…

_**You get strong**_

She slung one arm over her shoulder and began to rise

'Stand up!' she said 'please!'…

_**Wipe your hands shake it off**_

She finally pulled him to his feet

'Don't you dare give up on me!' she said in his ear as the two stood…

_**Then you stand!**_

With their arms around each other, she and him walked slowly from the cold building and over the bleeding body lying in the middle of the floor. The man who had started it all, and had finally met his fate.

_**Yeah, then you stand!**_


End file.
